


Nothing New

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius have always been very touchy-feely with each other, but that doesn’t mean anything no matter what Regulus says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://songquake.livejournal.com/profile)[**songquake**](http://songquake.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Written for:** [](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/)**sirius_black**  
>  **Prompt#** 123  
> 

  
It was nothing new, Regulus calling James Sirius’ boyfriend—he’d teased him about it for years. It was, however, the first time he’d let it slip out in front of their parents. Sirius didn’t even have a chance to retort before his parents were forbidding him from ever speaking with James again. Tired lines of what more do you want from us? and we’ve done everything we can to get through to you then ending with this has to stop: do you want to be part of this family or not?

‘Not!’ was out of him mouth without a second thought and the next moment he ran upstairs to gather his things. James said anytime he could come by; anytime his parents—his family—became too much just drop by. He shrunk everything as he threw in his trunk. He could organize it when he got to James’ house. He ignored his mother’s protests of think about what you are doing, you’ll be dead to me if you leave, dead to me! as he grabbed the floo powder and fought tears. He didn’t want James to see him cry. Not over them.

James wasn’t surprised to see him. Though Sirius wasn’t surprise that it only took three days after Christmas before they were all at each other again. He wasn’t surprised that they took Regulus’ side over his without thought nor gave him a chance to explain. It was just something Regulus said to get under Sirius’ skin there was no truth in it. James followed him to his room with encouraging bits of what happened this time and how long are you staying?

‘Forever,’ Sirius said, a lump catching in his throat. ‘She kicked me out.’ It was she and not they, as his father rarely said anything letting his mother control the house and him the money. There was a bit of hope in that—he might pay for Sirius’ last year of school saving him from having to ask James’ parents. He knew they’d say yes, but he didn’t want to ask. A chill ran through him as he thought of what he’d do without the Potters.

‘Shut it, you sure?’

There must have been something in Sirius’ expression that said more than the words did, because James’ dropped his joking manner pulled Sirius into his arms. It shouldn’t matter to him. He hated his family, he’d always hated them, he always would hate them, he hated them, he hated them, and then James said, ‘I know, I know,’ and Sirius realised he’d said that all aloud. So much for not crying in front of James.

James didn’t ask what happened, so Sirius didn’t tell him. He got that from his parents, James did, and Sirius always loved it about all of them. They didn’t push him or try to force him into things; they waited until he was comfortable and wanted to say them or do them, even if that moment never came. All James said was, ‘It’s late we should nip in for the night.’ Sirius let himself be comforted by the peace that was James’ house, his room, and his bed.

He couldn’t sleep and after a while James spoke of the first night Sirius had came for a visit and how they’d tried to use magic to do James’ chores, but their aim was off and then they couldn’t get his clothes to stop dancing around the room. Sirius laughed with James as he remembered Mr Potter coming in and cancelling all the spells. Everything dropped where it was and everything that James owned was scattered about his room. It was so much worse that it had been before they started, and then they had to clean it up by hand.

They laughed about the time Peter got stuck in the tree and how Remus had to coax him down. The first night they spend with Remus in their animagus forms, which made them wonder how he was doing. The day they met and how glad they were it happened. But they didn’t talk about Snape or all the things they’d done to him, even though a couple of humours ones came to Sirius’ mind. Talking of Snape meant talking of Lily and Sirius—selfishly, he thought to himself—didn’t want to talk about James’ problems that night too focused on his own. Lying in bed with their arms brushing whenever they shifted and touching when not, Sirius kept the moment for himself and pure of all that other nasty business. Just them how they used to be.

In the morning, Sirius woke to James laying on his shoulder. This was not an unusual occurrence—much like Regulus teasing him about his relationship with James—and he slipped out from under his friend careful not to disturb him, and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was a habit that James teased him for to be dressed and ready before he sat down to breakfast. James did at school as well, but a home he dressed when he pleased unless Sirius was around.

‘Merlin, you’re up early,’ James said as he shuffled into the bathroom. He didn’t ask before stripping and joining Sirius in the tub. ‘Shite! You always have the water mad hot—I should’ve waited a bit longer.’ Sirius blushed and look away from James and began to wash.

‘You could have slept on and waited for me to finish.’

‘S’okay, I’ll get used to it. I always do.’

It was a big bath, but not huge and Sirius pulled his knees up in pretense of washing them to keep them from intertwining with James’. His ankles still brushed or rested against James’ knees and quicker than usual, Sirius finished up and got out. James had been leaning his head back against the edge of the tub with his eye closed, and he looked up as Sirius got out.

‘You alright? That’s the quickest you’ve ever bathed.’

‘I’m fine—just hungry.’ Sirius kept his back to James as he dressed and he could feel his eyes judging the position. It didn’t mean anything. Their bathing together and their casual touches. It didn’t. James didn’t want him like that. They were best mates; they were just comfortable around each other.

Breakfast James came up behind him and draped his arm around his neck, after he entered the kitchen and asked what there was and scanned the table. Sirius didn’t answer and shrugged off James’ arm. James took the seat next to him quiet like and slow as though afraid it would set Sirius off. Sirius looked at his food, drink, or anywhere that wasn’t James hurt expressions or his parents curious glances.

‘He just needs some time and space James. He has a lot on his mind.’ Sirius heard Mr Potter telling James after breakfast, and then James did give him time and space. An hour of it. Sirius hated it, but he wasn’t about to seek James out just then; he didn’t want to talk about it. James came to him with a, ‘You know, if you need anything my parents will help out. They love you.’

‘Yeah, I know.’ This was safer. Sirius could talk about this. ‘I think my dad might still pay for my schooling. I just need to speak with him without mum ‘round.’

‘We’ve only a year and half left—you thought about after school?’

Sirius shrugged, it was hitting dangerous territory again. ‘I don’t know—uni, maybe? The Aurors more likely with the way things’ve been with the Dark Lord and what not.’ He’d slipped again and cursed himself in his head. He’d spent more time with his friend than his family, but after just a few days with them he spoke like them again. That time James didn’t mention it. Sod his family.

‘Yeah, I think I’ll be an Auror, maybe I could get Evans’ to tutor me in Potions.’ James elbowed Sirius. ‘Then she’d have to spend time with me.’

‘I could tutor you in Potions, if you really need a tutor.’ He didn’t want to think about Lily or James finally wearing her down—she’d fall in love with him in an instant, if she ever gave James a chance. She was a nice girl, but he didn’t look forward to having to make appointments to spend time with his best mate. Girls were time consuming. It’s why he never dated; it didn’t have anything to do with—anything else.

‘You? Do you have the patience for it?’ James shook his head. ‘What’s bothering you? I thought it was your parents, but you’ve been fine talkin’ about them. Are you upset with me? Did I do somethin—’

‘No!’ Sirius wrapped his arm around James, but there was a stiffness in it where he couldn’t quite let himself relax. James forced a smile and it didn’t mean anything the way his stomach reacted to. ‘Let’s go flying.’

‘You’re joking—it’s snowing.’

‘As though we’ve never flown in the snow.’ Sirius took James’ hand and drug him to the door. ‘You scared of a little snow?’

James sighed in defeat. ‘No, come on let’s go.’

Sirius wished it was like the other times they’d done something stupid together, but it wasn’t. They laughed but it never became uncontrollable, they played but they didn’t lose track of time, and James’ parents shook their head heads at their antics when they came back, but it didn’t make James and Sirius share a secret smile. They looked away from each other, and were right back at the uncomfortable place they were before they’d left.

Before Sirius would hang on James’ neck all the time, so he tried to relax into it. Before they slept next to each other never minding if they crossed into each other’s space, they bathed as though they were one person instead of two, and they wrestled as though they were brothers.

It was the last one they were in the middle of, when James decided he’d had enough of Sirius ignoring the issue. He let Sirius feel as though he was winning and just when Sirius began to wonder why James was holding back he pounced. James flipped him on his back and twisted his legs around Sirius’ holding them in place, pinning his arms above his head, and said, ‘Speak up—tell me. What is it.’

‘It’s nothing—get off!’

‘Tell me!’

Sirius struggled to get free, but James had too good a hold on him—and then James didn’t need Sirius to say anything—James kissed him and Sirius stopped struggling. He pushed James back. ‘What are you doing?’

‘What are you doing?’ James fired back at him. ‘Why are you being all weird about touching me? What’s going on?’

‘I told you, nothing.’

James forced his hips down pressing their erections closer together. ‘I don’t believe you.’

That time Sirius kissed James. He slid his hands up under James’ shirt and James relaxed, but he didn’t give Sirius a chance to escape. It didn’t mean anything. The more they kissed the more Sirius relaxed and after James got both their trousers and their pants off, he was relaxed enough not to push James away.

‘Is this what you were afraid of?’

‘No.’ Sirius wasn’t afraid of anything.

James laughed as he brought their erections together. ‘Really?’ They didn’t even make it to the bed—James was kissing him again and they moved together. Sirius closed his eyes and laid back letting James have control. ‘Then what?’

‘Regulus teased me about you being my boyfriend.’

‘Doesn’t he always?’ James kissed his neck and bit it as he tried to keep from coming too soon, which made it where Sirius was closer himself. He stopped to ask, ‘Why’d it get to you now?’ and pushed himself up with his left arm to watch Sirius’ expression as he answered. His hand slowed, so Sirius wrapped his around it and brought the pace up.

‘In front of my parents.’

James understood and nodded. ‘That’s why they kicked you out.’  
‘That’s why I left. They ordered me to never see you again.’ She Sirius reminded himself not they. ‘Maybe—’ Sirius moved their hands faster.

After a moment, James kissed him. ‘Maybe?’

And faster. ‘Maybe I want you to be my—’

‘Boyfriend?’ A little faster.

‘Yeah.’

James smiled. ‘Maybe.’ Just a bit faster. ‘I’d want that too.’

That almost made Sirius pause, but James keep them moving. ‘But, Evans?’

‘Maybe—I might’ve been trying to make you jealous.’

Oh shite, oh fucking hell—Sirius was coming—and maybe it did, it had, meant something.

After James came, and laid next to Sirius on the very hard floor, he said, ‘You’re my best mate, you know?’

‘I know.’


End file.
